I'm not always the boy who cried wolf
by special agent Ali
Summary: My second story about Company and HIMYM. This time its about Barney getting the part of Bobby. He invites his friends and of course they don't believe him. Will the gang still be the same when the truth is revealed? Will the three finally realize Barney only lies some of the time but does actually care for his best friends?
1. Chapter 1

He should have known better. After all its like the story of the boy who cried wolf. Lie enough times and soon no one will ever believe you when you actually tell the truth.

"Come on Barney, you really expect us to sit through another stupid play of yours?" Ted asked with a skeptical look.

"That was different Ted, I only did that to prove a point to Lily about her dumb play" Barney replied.

"So this is real? Because, like you just pointed out, you think plays are stupid" Ted asked.

"No Ted, I said Lily's play was stupid, this one is awesome like me" Barney countered.

"Gee thanks" Lily mumbled with a scowl. Barney shrugged at her as Ted stood from his chair and made his way to him.

"Nice try pal" Ted answered and patted his shoulder.

"So none of you believe me then?" Barney asked. When all he got were skeptical looks he got angry and hurt.

"Fine then, if you'll excuse me I have a play to do!" he huffed and stormed over to the door. He paused as he opened it. "Maybe I'll even make four new friends who enjoy my awesome acting skills!" he yelled out angrily and stormed out slamming the door.

"Wow, never seen him that worked up about bluffing us" Marshall commented.

"Well he did seem to go all out" Robin murmured. The three turned their attention on her and quickly crowded around her and her laptop.

"I think this may be a real show gang, last time Barney just did a one man show, there is a lot of cast in this production" Lily said as she looked through the show's website.

"I agree Barney is a big fat liar a lot of the times guys but…" Robin said and paused.

"But Barney did help us out a few times solely on the reason we're his friends and we should have just said yes cause that's what friends do" Lily interrupted.

Ted took the laptop from Robin and pulled up tickets. "I'll buy us the tickets, it's least I can do" he said.

"Don't blame yourself Ted, we didn't help by staying silent and giving him skeptical looks" Marshall told him.

"Thanks Marshall" Ted told him. That was the best thing he loved about Marshall. He was always standing up for his friends and trying to keep the peace.

"God I hope this is real" Robin muttered.

"If it is then we make this up to Barney, if not I bestow another slap to Marshall" Lily told her.

"I like the sound of that" Marshall agreed with a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all! First off please tell me in review if you seen Company. I tried one on Netflix but it was too boring to me. The only bit I like is the music the cast makes. But they speak the lines like their bored. NPH's version their livelier. **_

_**Anyway if you haven't I hope you consider watching it. Easiest is off on Amazon and it only cost a few dollars for rent for 48 hours. **_

The four soon made their way to the theater. They found their seats in the fourth row and sat down.

The play soon began. It was amazing and the four hoped Barney forgave them because he was amazing.

He sang most of the songs and Ted's favorite 'Being alive' moved him so much. Barney was even a little like Bobby. They both wanted a woman but not her to be overly attached.

Ted had a feeling it was all Bobby's dream or something. His birthday party went a few scenes and at end he didn't even show. It was strange but an amazing play nonetheless.

When it ended Ted led the group out. "Let's find out how to go backstage and see Barney" he suggested.

A security guard stopped them. "Sorry, no fans allowed" he said gruffly.

"We're friends of Barney Stinson" Lily told him. He snickered. "I heard that before lady" he answered.

Ted grabbed Lily's hand. "Let me handle this" he said. He took out his phone and called Barney.

"What do you want Mosby?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry Barney for not believing you, that play was amazing" he said.

Barney sat up in his dressing room. "You really saw it? Where are you all now?" he asked.

"Trying to come see you but security is tight" Ted replied.

"I'll be right there" Barney answered and hung up. He appeared five minutes later.

"It's cool Jack, these are my four best friends Ted, Robin, Lily and Marshall" he told the guard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stinson" Jack answered.

"It's cool…" he said and led his friends inside. "So did you all really enjoy my play?" he asked.

"Sorry pal but…come on…last time you just tortured us a few hours with a play that made no sense" Marshall answered.

"And you slapped me when it was going good" Barney replied.

"You deserved it" was his answer.

Barney rolled his eyes. "Whatever Erikson" he said. "Also, I know my last play was crap…its why I wanted you all to see this one…I wanted to make that up to you…I could have gotten you a discount or something if you had believed me" he answered.

"It's cool…it was Mosby's treat" Robin answered.

"Yeah…I am happy to pay for this…it really was amazing and you're a really good singer" Ted said.

Barney smiled. "Of course Ted, I am a man of many talents" he bragged and Ted chuckled.

"So…we cool Barney?" Ted asked. Barney slipped his arm around his shoulder.

"We're bros Ted" was his answer.

"Glad that's settled then, are you done for the night Barney? We want to take you out to celebrate"

"Just as long its not four birthday parties and I don't have to pretend to blow out candles" Barney replied.

The gang laughed. Barney had the right answer, it seemed no matter what, the five were destined to remain friends.


End file.
